


Hand of God

by KaiserNoire



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Bottom Shiro Week 2019, Finger Sucking, Light dom/sub undertones, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Season 8 doesn’t exist, Sheith are so married, Vibrators, alien dick!, authority kink, belly bulge mention, light painplay, service top keith, using Shiro’s Altean hand for sexy purposes wink wink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 13:33:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17426840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiserNoire/pseuds/KaiserNoire
Summary: Shiro has a really bad habit of getting horny when Keith isn’t around, and this normally leads to him masturbating.Keith edged his way in, sliding in an inch, then shifting a bit so that the nubs on the underside of his cock could catch on Shiro’s rim causing the other man’s moans to get stifled in his throat.





	Hand of God

**Author's Note:**

> Day one of Bottom Shiro Week 2019 on Twitter! 
> 
> I originally was going to write some other sheith fics but then this week long challance popped up, and who was I to say no? 
> 
> My goal is to write seven fics this week! Let’s see if I die! Enjoy!

Days off in the middle of the week were sometimes a blessing in disguise. They didn’t happen all that often, but when they did they gave Shiro the opportunity to run some errands that he might otherwise not be able to get done on the weekends. But that also meant that on the pre-planned Tuesday or Wednesday his schedule didn’t line up with Keith’s that week. 

Having to drag himself out of bed on those Saturdays that he was on shift were not fun. Especially when he would rather be snuggled under the blankets with his husband. 

But, it also meant that on those rare weekdays that he had to take off, if he got horny while Keith was on shift, he had to take care of things by himself. 

Keith always joked that Shiro seemed to get extra horny when Keith wasn’t around; whether it be when Kieth was just on a different shift that day or when either one of them was on a mission. They would laugh about it, but as it went into their third year of marriage, Shiro was starting to wonder if that indeed was the case. 

And so, it just so happened, on a Tuesday in January, Shiro was relaxing in their quarters due to his schedule that week. He had woken up with Keith, and had done his morning routine. As Keith left for the day, Shiro sent him off with a kiss and then proceeded to snuggle into the couch drinking some strong English Breakfast tea, with just a hint of milk. He had already fed Kosmo, and had cleaned up the dishes from breakfast. Shiro had nothing of major importance to do until lunch time, when he was going to hit the gym for a run, so he was just planning on relaxing in front of the television with re-runs of his favorite show. 

Shiro had buried under the blankets that they kept on the couch, and the episodes all queued up, when he realized that he was horny. 

“Well, fuck.”

Kosmo looked up at him from his place on the floor. 

“Don’t give me that look.”

Kosmo grumbled in response and plopped his head back down on the very large dog bed that sat beside the couch. 

Shiro tired to get through an episode, he really truly tried, but about ten minutes in his thoughts kept drifting to his dick; the need to masturbate slowly rising. He got up to make another cup of tea instead. 

As the water boiled he crossed his arms and attempted to pay attention to the episode playing just a few feet away. But try as he might, his thoughts kept drifting. 

Drifting to how it would feel to have his hand wrapped around his dick. How it would feel to have that spike of serotonin coursing though his system as he came.

The electric water kettle clicked indicating that the set temperature had been achieved, and Shiro realized that he was zoning out. The flat of his hand had been smoothing up and down the front of his pants, applying pressure to his growing erection. Shiro scoffed at himself and quickly mixed his preferred ratio of water and loose leaf tea in his small tea pot.

He tired to keep his hands folded over his chest, but that proved to not work. He was soon rutting his hips against the kitchen cabinets, and mentally berating himself for acting like a horny teenager. 

Before long he couldn’t stop himself from dipping his fingers into his mouth, and pressing them against the flat of his tongue; the smooth muscle rolling in his mouth as he sucked on his fingers.

He moaned around the digits in his mouth, momentarily forgetting that he was in the kitchen. After a few more thrusts he blearily opened his eyes. 

“Fuck,” fell from his lips as his mental faculties came back to himself. 

God, he was undeniably horny.

In a rough semblance of sanity, Shiro rummaged for one of his tea strainers and quickly poured the entirety of the pot though it and into a different pot; hot liquid sloshing around and landing on the countertop. Whatever, as long as a majority of the tea got separated from the tea leaves. 

He didn’t bother cleaning up, and just made a beeline to the living room. A quick click of the remote and the tv was muted, with his left hand drifting down to the waistband of his pants to roughly pull them off. 

Leaning his back against the sofa and flats of his feet on the coffee table, he rolled his head to the side. He took himself in hand, and softly hissed at the touch of cold metal from the Altean hand on his dick. The temperature difference causing him to bite his lip. His eye lids fluttered shut as he ran a thick thumb over the tip of his cock, rubbing in short stunted circles, the flat of his hand causing a lovely friction over his length as he worked, pumping slowly, working himself to full hardness.

Feeling the prosthetic warming up by just the slightest increase made the breath catch in this throat. He loosened his grip and ran the pad of his fingers run down his dick and felt the foreskin pull at the tip, his breathing becoming a bit shallower as he stuttered out a “Ye-yes.”

A very slow tightening of his grip on the base of his cock as his left hand slowly trailed up his chest. A nipple was tweaked. He rolled the darker skin under the soft tee-shirt and pushed the palm of his hand inward, gripping the muscle as his other hand languidly swiveled the base of his dick in his palm. 

Feeling the heat start to pool below his navel, he repositioned his hips and shifted downward on the seat cushion, spreading his knees farther apart. 

A few gasps of “ah-ah!” left his lips as he continued to stroke his dick, left hand never leaving his chest as he pinched and massaged the skin there. His thoughts drifting to what Keith would do to him, if he were there. Keith would whisper in his ear about how much he loved Shiro’s pecs, how he loved to bite the skin, how he loved how soft the muscle felt under his hands. Often Keith would lean in, firm grip on either side of Shiro’s tits and squeeze them inward as he lead forward, whispering how much he wanted to cum all over them. 

Shiro moaned at the thought. His right hand started pumping faster. And his left hand gave his chest one last squeeze before it danced down his sternum, landing flat on his stomach. He pushed down with the heal of his hand, swiveling his hips, looking for a sensation that wasn’t there. Wishing there was a dick inside him. 

His mind flooded with images of Keith. How his hands would pull Shiro’s thick thighs up, how they would lightly thumb at the deep vee of skin on Shiro’s lower stomach that led to Shiro’s pubic mound.

Shiro readjusted his hips again, shifting his feet apart some more. Lightly gasping as his hand stroked upwards, hips accidentally meeting the upstroke on his dick. His left hand gripped his hip in response, and his mouth felt dry. Licking his lips he shifted again, and his fingers lightly skated across his rim, palm of his hand kneading into the thick muscles of his ass. 

“Oh, oh, there we go,” Shiro sighed into the motion.

It had been a few weeks since Shiro had anything inside him, and he was tighter than he wanted. Desperate, he let go of his dick so that he could send his Altean hand off to fetch the lube; left hand still methodically rubbing at his pucker.

After a generous application of slick on his fingers he started sliding one inside as he repositioned his right hand back over his dick. The initial push of his finger was easy, sliding past the tight muscle thanks to the lube, and he sighed out and tried to steady his breathing. 

“Hmm,” and Shiro bit his lip as he slowly moved the finger out of himself, adding in a second alongside the first, pulling at his rim. He painstakingly scissored himself open, making sure to twist his wrist so that he could feel the strain on his body. No matter if it was himself working his ass open, or Keith, Shiro loved the burn of being pulled open just a bit faster than necessary. He loved the combination of the measured pull at his rim, with the knowledge that it was still a bit too soon to be fingering himself that open. It made his blood run hot. It made him bite his lip harder. 

“Hmm, yeah, righ-right there,” he panted as the pain started to morph into pleasure deep in his groin. His dick twitched in his hand. 

“Ah! Ye-yeah,” he breathed out as he started stroking himself again.

He was chasing a certain sensation. One that would leave him with an electric shock up his spine, and a full body orgasm. If he just applied the right pressure. 

Shiro readjusted the grip on his dick, flatting the shaft against his stomach. Running the palm against himself he breathed out, sputtering a bit. 

The air in his lungs punched out as he activated his Altean hand. 

“Hm, ye-yes, yes, th-there you go.”

The vibrations shot right though his core, and he tossed his head back on a gasp. 

An image of Keith holding down his arm, forcing the pulses though his groin permeated his thoughts. Keith nestled in between his legs. Keith’s eyes flashing the palest yellow as he growled. 

“Oooh, good boy, Keith,” and then a broken “ah!” Ieft his lips.

Shiro could feel himself getting close. He just needed a bit. A bit _more_.

And he slid further down the sofa, turning sideways a bit so that he could place his foot on the cushion, widening his stance.

“I-I, ah yes, oh.”

The pumping of his fingers in his hole quickened as his tips nearly brushed past the spot he was looking for. And he raised the vibration level of his Altean hand, sending shockwaves through his system. His body twitched from the sudden sensation. His dick throbbing in his hand, leaking even more precum. 

So close. Not quite. 

He inched his hand closer to his dick head. His brain screamed at him to pull the hand away. That the vibrations were too much. But he didn’t listen. He needed that special pain that would surely melt into pleasure.

The shock waves rolled though his body again. His thighs shook from the effort. His penis ached as he pressed it further into his skin.

“Ah-ha, yeah, the—there we go.” Shiro breathed out as even more pressure was applied to the Altean hand, as more was applied to his cock, sending white hot lighting though his body. His abs flexing under the touch.

He could feel the vibrations everywhere. His eyes clenched shut. His mouth flung open. His head thrashed.

“Oh shit,” and then he felt a warm sensation run up his ribs, dancing finger light across his skin, “yeah, goo-d b-boy, Keith. Ah.” 

And then a whisper sounded in his ear, “I’m doing good, sir? What next?”

Shiro gasped and wrenched his eyes open. His vision blurred and his throat flexed, feeling suddenly so very dry. “Keith,” he breathed out. The single word felt as refreshing as water in his mouth. 

There, standing hunched over Shiro, was his beautiful husband. Keith had one hand applying pressure to the prosthetic, sending those delightful vibrations through Shiro’s body, and the other hand slowly pumping his ribbed dick.

Shiro’s eyes fixated on the motion of Keith’s hand. He watched as Keith rolled his hand over the ridges under his dick and over the velvety head, precum leaking. Shiro’s hips jerked. 

“Baby, I,” Shiro mumbled out, barely a breath on his lips. “I, I need.”

“What do you need, sir?”

“You. Inside me. _Now,_ ” and the last word sounded almost punched out of him, and trailed off in a whine. 

A low growl rumbled out of Keith, dark violet eyes blown wide, the yellow around his irises becoming more evident. One hand slicked up his dick, and then rolled the head under his thumb and forefinger. The other hand gently guided Shiro’s left hand away from his ass, and positioned it so that Shiro was pulling his thigh closer to his torso. “Hold here,” Keith mumbled.

Shiro’s eyes threatened to close, body starting to become overcome with his current level of stimulation. He was close, oh so close. His skin was warm, and almost burning him up. He needed to reach that sensation that he was chasing. 

Thank god for Keith. 

Shiro whimpered as the head of Keith’s dick nudged against his rim, the ring of muscles lose from his earlier attention.

Shiro’s hips stuttered, and his core ached with the need to have Keith inside him. He whined. 

“Ah, okay, Takashi,” Keith soothed as he started to slide in Shiro’s ass, hooking his thumb alongside the slide of his dick, “Hmm, you are _so loose_ for me,” and Keith lightly tugged on Shiro’s rim. Shiro thrashed in place, and pushed his head back against the sofa. 

“G—god!” And Shiro bit his lip, eyes slamming shut as he moaned around the pleasure. 

Shiro could feel Keith’s hand tracing over his rim, could just imagine the way that his husband’s eyes grew darker, flooded with heat. 

Keith edged his way in, sliding in an inch, then shifting a bit so that the nubs on the underside of his cock could catch on Shiro’s rim causing the other man’s moans to get stifled in his throat, and then Keith would pull back out, ridges catching more. The erotic sounds bubbling from Shiro’s mouth enticing him to repeat the process multiple times.

By the time that Keith was fulled seated, Shiro was blubbering near nonsense. Shiro’s dick was ever so sensitive underneath the prosthetic, cum gently dripping from him. Keith’s hand ghosted across Shiro’s torso, watching the skin rippling under his fingertips. 

“AH!” Spilled from Shiro’s mouth.

“Yes, sir,” and then after tightening his grip on Shiro’s thigh and hip Keith started thrusting. 

Animalistic sounds from Keith melted with the sputtering falling from Shiro’s lips as Keith set a rough and fast rhythm. Keith panted in between growls and grunts, making sure to lightly press down further on the vibrating Altean hand nestled on Shiro’s stomach. 

Keith kept up the torturous thrusts and Shiro loved every single slap of skin against his ass. Rim flexing and tightening around Keith’s erection, drinking up every pound from Keith, hips moving with the action.

After a grunt that sounded similar to a low purr rumbled out of Keith’s chest, he gasped. 

Shiro whined, he knew that sound. 

“Oh, god, plea-please cum. Cum in-in-inside,” and then Shiro mumbled under his breath, “Oh god.” And soon Shiro was cumming, white hot sputtered underneath the warm metal of his hand, rolling down his stomach. 

Keith’s eyes flashed at the sight, and with one last mumbled snarl his hips thrashed, cumming deep in Shiro’s ass. His grip tightening even more on the soft flesh under his hands. Hard enough to bruise. 

After a few wet gasps from both men, the electricity that was running through their veins started settling, and Keith shifted. 

“Ah! Ah, oh god, Keith.” Shiro much more sensitive than he normally would have been. 

Keith’s forehead made contact with Shiro’s flushed calf, a low laugh on his lips, “Sorry, Shiro.” And he felt a halfhearted swat rustle the air in his general direction, Shiro too winded to do much more than a half assed attempt at retaliation. Not like he would do much even if he wasn’t so well fucked. “I’m gonna pull out ok?”

Keith got a whining grunt as an answer that morphed even more into a whine near the end. 

Gentle hands helped guide Shiro’s legs down, and made sure that his feet made solid contact with the coffee table that Keith slid back into place. Then Keith placing a gentle kiss to his lips, one hand lovingly placing welcoming pressure to Shiro’s chest as the other hand helped guide the Altean hand off his person. 

Even in his semi sleepy and fuck hazed state Shiro could hear Keith pad off into the kitchen, presumably fetching something to do a cursory clean up. 

A low chuckle met Shiro’s ears. “Hey, Shiro?”

Shiro hummed and licked his lips, attempting to get his mouth ready for human speech again. “Yeah?” He croaked out; his own voice sounding gravely to his ears. 

“Were you making tea?”

“Yeah?”

Another loving laugh met Shiro’s ears as he strained to open his eyes to the sight of Kieth making his way back into the living room. Shiro’s gaze wandered over Keith’s frame: undershirt completely rumpled, underwear and pants long since discarded. It was a good look on him. One that Shiro dearly loved. 

“Don’t tell me you got sidetracked while making tea?” Keith snickered as he wiped the cum off Shiro’s stomach. 

“Shut _up_!” Shiro all but whined as he attempted to bury his face in the pillow to the side of his face, blush very evident and staining his cheeks and nose. 

Keith laughed low again, voice full of love, “Hey, I’m not judging! It’s a talent really. Not everyone can get horny just by having their significant other out of their sight for more than five minutes.”

Shiro groaned, and attempted to kick his leg out, but Keith caught it easily; placing a soft kiss on the inner side of his ankle. 

“Love you, Shiro.”

“Love you too, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> Shiro ended up accidentally over steeping his tea. Tisk, tisk. That’s what happens when he starts masturbing in the kitchen! Lol 
> 
>    
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/kaisernoire) | [Website](Http://www.kaisernoire.com)
> 
> I used to be KittyCaesar!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Hand of God (The Do Unto You Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19139488) by [sequence_fairy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sequence_fairy/pseuds/sequence_fairy)




End file.
